How Far We've Come
by StunningSpellRocks2345
Summary: Sequel to One of those girls, song fic, should be read together. NaruHina SasuIno


**This goes with One of those Girls, what did Naruto sing that night!? There may be more to follow. I hope you enjoy it; it is the same story from Hinata's. I think Naruto may be being pessimistic, but that because he is stressed.**** I know probably half of the people who actually read this, won't read this author's note… well I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HOW FAR WE"VE COME… and if you actually read this an I give you your well deserved props.**

I listened to Hinata sing her song to Ino, we haven't had the best relationship and I think she might be trying to make Teme jealous, _dam bastard._ Well I guess that part of my problem, that and the counsel is still not happy the old lady appointed me I mean _they_ agreed. The shut down almost all of my plans to make Konoha better, but I have the clan head with me so I can do most of the stuff any way, but it still upsets me that they can't accept me. Then my relationship is now crashing, but I feel I need Ino because I don't think any one else cares enough to show affection for me, in a romantic way that is.

I walked on stage, and looked out at my friends; I wonder what they'll think on my song choice. They'll probably think I lost my mind. "Well," I said, "This is not my usual style, but I guess being Hokage is stressful, and do **NOT get me started on paper work**." I said the last part with a very dark aura, the audiences laughed at the evilness of being a Kage, even with a shadow clone. The music start pumping in the background.

"_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But its feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone._

I really do wonder some times, I mean I have peole who care about me, but I doubt the counsel or my girlfriend for that matter wouldn't care. I guess the other Konoha 11 would. _  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I,  
Started staring at the passengers waving goodbye,  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

So I defeated the ban of s-class nuke nins, but I had help, and any way there are a lot of others that helped kill them… Ok yea I'll admit I am kind of special, for rasengan and being the son of the fourth and vessel of the Kuybii, but only kind of._  
But I believe the world is burning to the ground,  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

I really think we have come far, me and Ino and the village. I feel bad that my relationship will end soon and I can't be Hokage for ever. I can only do the best I can while I'm with her and the village.

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's nowhere to run to  
I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

I don't know if I would say good-bye to any one, it sounds so final. I think I am probably headed for hell, as well as most ninja, we kill if we have to and such, and I have the giant fox too._  
I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come (right now)  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come (oh yeah)  
Let's see how far we've come_

_It's gone gone baby it's all gone  
There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well, it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
Well it's gone gone baby it's all gone  
There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well, it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

I think that unfortunately it will all end soon for Ino and I, I don't want it to but odds are she'll end it for her Sasu-Kun I hear his name five time a day, at least._  
I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come (oh yeah)  
Let's see how far we've come  
Now well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come (oh yeah)  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come"_

Yea I want to see how far we go, until that go is a come. I hope everything will sort itself out soon.

Time skip 3 weeks later

Ino has become more and more distant, so I spent more time with Hinata, discussing goals and life; she is a much better conversationalist and a really good friend. Ino walk over to me at the ramen stand and looked on in disgust. "We're over. Naruto it's over." Then she turned and walked over to Sasuke and they started making out. I calmly walked away.

I got as far as the clothing shop and yelled "GOOD!" I ran fast and far, with tears on my face. When I reached the training ground I collapsed and sobbed. I felt some one watching me, and sure enough I turn to the tree and Hinata is standing there. I say to her "you know what the sad thing is I knew she was using me; I even knew it before you sang looking right at her. I just didn't want to believe it." Or did I, I don't know any more. I cried again, this time I felt Hinata hug me.

I don't know how long we were like that, but it the nicest thing anyone has done for me, I act like a goof ball for a reason. I turn to look at her "I wish there were more girls like you Hinata. I would total date some one like you. Too bad you don't like me. You're a great friend." I hear her mumble "Naruto-kun, I do like you."

"Yeah, I like you to Hinata you're a great friend." I said to her; because she really is. Then she looked kind of put out and said, "Not like that." Now I was confused. Then she turned and kissed me. Then I understood, she liked like me liked me, she should have just said so. "Wow" we looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
